1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the measurement of an electrocardiogram (ECG) signal, and in particular relates to the integration of an ECG signal sensing apparatus and an electric device, such as a touchpad of a notebook.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cardiac health, in tradition, is usually examined by using a professional electrocardiogram (ECG) machine in a hospital or clinic. The professional ECG machine have several electrodes (usually 12), and each electrode has to be attached to the body by skilled medical person. Operating the ECG machine is a specialized job, and most people do not use it to examine cardiac health at home.
There is a portable handheld ECG machine which provides another way to obtain an ECG signal. Limited by its size, this kind of ECG machine usually has only two electrodes, and thus has poorer precision than the professional one. Since a portable ECG machine increases convenience for use, it has gradually become popular in household health care. However, those generally healthy people who are not elder and have no chronic disease, will not purposely buy or use the portable ECG machine and adapt it to care for their health.
Since computers have become a daily necessity, it will be beneficial for one's health, if physical condition can be monitored when using the computer.